In a proposed hybrid vehicle where an internal combustion engine and a motor MG1 are connected via a planetary gear unit to a driveshaft, which is linked with an axle via a gear mechanism, and a motor MG2 is connected to the driveshaft, a start mode of the engine is selected according to whether a start requirement of the engine is based on the driver's intention (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2004-143957). On a start of the engine according to the driver's intention, for example, in response to the driver's requirement of a power demand, this proposed hybrid vehicle drives and controls the motor MG1 with a relatively large cranking torque. On a start of the engine independently of the driver's intention, for example, in response to a decrease in state of charge of a battery to or below a preset level, on the other hand, this hybrid vehicle drives and controls the motor MG1 with a relatively small cranking torque. Such control reduces the potential torque shock at a start of the engine independently of the driver's intention.